It's Mine Now
by X5 - 452
Summary: Entry for the Epic Contest. Twenty years after Breaking Dawn. Leah gets some unexpected and unwanted visitor's one night. But this is her life now. ONE SHOT.


**Epic T-Rated Contest:** Runs until June 6th, 11:59 MST

It seems like everyone has had an M rated contest going on. Daddy's Little Cannibal and I decided that we're finished with lemon contests, and want to create an Epic T Rated, One-Shot contest.

The rules:  
**1.** No lemons. Must be rated 'T.'  
**2.** Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.  
**3**. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.  
**4**. All canon pairings.  
**5**. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.  
**6**. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.  
**7**. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert me of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.  
The contest will run until June 6th, 11:59 MST (Mountain Standard Time.) Submissions need to be posted to FF and must follow the rules above. Have fun with it! We look forward to reading your entries. :)

* * *

I was preparing dinner when I heard a knock on the front door. Charlie, my stepfather was asleep in font of the television. Poor guy. He hadn't been handling things so well after my mom died last year. I crept quietly passed him so as not to wake him and then I hurried to the front door. I swung the door open and stared in shock at the family that stood on the small porch, like a bunch of sardines. The Cullen's. I hadn't seen or heard from them in close to twenty years. After the almost battle with the Volturi they had moved on, with Jacob in tow. I knew why there were here and I wished they hadn't come. I saw Edward, the one who could read minds raise an eyebrow at me curiously.

"What do you want?" I demanded and Jacob came forward, his face sad. Renesmee was at his side, her hand clasped in his. Renesmee had grown up to be beautiful, bronze curls, pale face, pink lips, bright smile, she was stunning. Jacob looked exactly the same, as did everyone else. I noted the ring on his fourth finger. So he had married the little spawn; I knew it had been inevitable.

"We heard about your mother," Jacob said apologetically and I narrowed my eyes.

"That was more than a year ago," I reply almost accusingly. Why was he pretending like he cared? Like he was my friend? He and his precious half-vampire imprint danced away into the sunset years ago, leaving all of us behind to pick up the pieces of our broken lives. Bella came forward, hands clasped in front of her demurely.

"I wanted to check on Charlie," Bella said meekly.

"He is fine, Embry and I moved in to help take care of him," I snapped angry that she thought that she could just pop in like this and pretend she cared about what happened to her father. She hadn't had contact with him these passed twenty years.

"Embry?" Jacob repeated his brows furrowing in confusion and I gave a mirthless laugh.

"Yes Embry, my husband, you would know that if you kept in touch with any of us," I commented meaning for the words to hurt him as they did. Jacob's face crumpled with pain and regret and Renesmee wrapped her arms around him to comfort him. Her eyes glared at me. She was different to her mother, she wasn't afraid to challenge me. If she hadn't been a half-vampire whose family ruined my life I might have liked her.

"Leah..." Edward spoke now, stepping forward and I shivered and stepped backwards a little. Even though I no longer phased into a wolf, I still didn't like vampires.

"I don't think Charlie will take seeing you like...that, very well," I told Bella frowning and Bella looked down at herself in surprise. Of course she wouldn't see anything wrong with herself.

"Like what?"

"Like you haven't aged," I spelled out for her, then sighed and added, "His mind is a little messed up, its the Alzheimer's. He is confused, and you will only confuse him more."

Bella looked up at Edward helplessly and Edward moved to wrap his arms around her shoulders. I looked over them at the others waiting out there, in perfect couples. Carlisle and Esme standing at the back looking concerned, Rosalie glaring at me and Emmett looking uncomfortable, Jasper looking like he was in pain probably from all the emotions whirling around, Alice looked like she would rather be somewhere else. Renesmee and Jacob hugging each other lovingly. They were so perfect it was nauseating.

I heard the soft footsteps come down the stairs. Mine and Embry's six year old daughter Sarah. She was my miracle, my godsend. I had thought that I wouldn't be able to get pregnant, but after I stopped phasing my body resumed its normal course, and bearing children became an option for me. I was five months along now, though you couldn't see through my jumper. It was going to be a boy, we had already decided to call him Harry. Sarah was like a mini version of me, long ebony hair, dark skin, her father's smile, she was mine.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Sarah whined at me then she noticed the perfectly beautiful visitors standing in our porch and she raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Who are they?"

"No one darling, go set the dinner table," I shooed her off and Sarah frowned but moved into the other room, presumably to do as I asked, but with Sarah it was a game of chance. She had inherited my stubbornness. I turned back around folding my arms across my chest.

"Leah I have a right to see him, he is my father after all," Bella finally spoke her voice stronger. Becoming a vampire gave her a backbone...good for her.

"Where were you when he needed you then? When his heart was breaking as my mom withered away right before his eyes from cancer?" I spat at her keeping my voice low as I didn't want to alert Sarah or Charlie, and to dig the nail further into Bella's coffin of shame I stepped towards her, staring into her honey-coloured eyes, "Where were you when he was standing at her funeral crying until he had no more tears left?"

"Don't act like you care about him like I do," Bella hissed at me angrily and I was surprised.

"Bella, I love Charlie, he has been my father for over twenty years, longer than he was your father for, he walked me down the aisle, he helped me through my pregnancy, held my granddaughter and called her his own," I informed her fondly and a flash of pain flew across Bella's face at my words.

"I just want to see him," Bella whispered practically begging and I sighed deeply, giving in. I knew they wouldn't leave until they had disrupted our lives, just like they had done all those years ago.

"Come in, we were just having dinner," I invited them moving aside and they all huddled into the hallway and removed their expensive coats.

"Where is Embry?" Jacob asked me and I checked the clock in the hall.

"He got a job as a fireman in Port Angeles, he's at work right now, he should be home soon."

After we stopped phasing Embry was adamant that he would still help people and decided to do so as a firefighter. I loved him for his dedication and sense of duty, his pride in himself. He and I, and my little brother Seth were the only ones of our pack who didn't imprint apart from the young ones. Seth was married and living in La Push with three kids of his own.

The Cullen's waited in the dining room at my instruction and I went into the kitchen to find Sarah hungrily chewing on a pork rib like a little cannibal. I scolded her and asked her again to set the table which she did grudgingly muttering to herself.

"Leah honey, I'm home," my husband's voice came from the front door and I called his name directing him to the kitchen before he could see our guests. He raced over to me and hugged me tightly swinging my around the kitchen before placing me down and pinching my behind making me laugh.

"Welcome home," I greeted him smiling and kissing his lips lightly, before I pulled away frowning, "We have guests."

I jerked my head to the dining room and Embry hesitantly went over to the doorway then smiled at what he saw.

"Jake? What are you all doing here?" Embry asked joyously embracing his once best friend and Jacob laughed patting him on the back.

"Bella wanted to check up on Charlie," Jacob informed him and Embry glanced over at me quickly before replying.

"Oh..." Embry said less enthusiastically.

Bella looked distressed. She could understand me being a bitch and telling her it was a bad idea to see her father, but to have Embry clearly not approve either must have bothered her. I ducked into the living room and gently shook Charlie awake. He jumped suddenly and when he saw my face he smiled with relief. His health had deteriorated quickly. He was too weak to walk around, we used a wheelchair mostly. He had a lot of off days, but today he had been very lucid.

"Dinner is ready," I told him smiling and Charlie patted my hand fondly.

"You are the best daughter a father could have asked for," Charlie croaked and I wanted to smile smugly since Bella would have heard his words, but knowing that I was about to hurt him, hurt me.

"Charlie, there is someone here to see you," I said as I pushed him into the dining room where the Cullen's were waiting and Bella came forward eagerly.

"Who is it?" Charlie asked squinting, not recognizing his awkward, clumsy daughter in the picture of perfection he saw walking towards him. I noticed that his hand started shaking and I leant over to take hold of it comfortingly.

"Dad its me, Bella," Bella came forward and getting to her knees so that they were eye level. Charlie just stared at her blankly.

"My Bella died on her honeymoon."

"Dad," Bella began but Charlie interrupted her again, his voice becoming louder and more panicked.

"My Bella died on her honeymoon!"

"Charlie," Embry tried to intercede on Bella's behalf and help me calm him down but Charlie started crying.

"My Bella...my Bella died...on her honeymoon." Charlie broke down into sobs covering his face with his hands. Bella looked confused and pained that she had done this to her father. She should feel guilty. Sarah came running over and wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck trying to comfort him.

"It's ok grandpa Charlie," she whispered to him kissing his stubbly cheek.

"I think you better leave," Embry said slowly turning to the Cullen's and Edward pulled Bella back as they headed to the front door. Embry and I followed them.

"I'll come back tomorrow, maybe he will be feeling better," Bella said hopefully as Edward grabbed her coat and I folded my arms across my chest.

"Don't bother."

"Mommy they smell funny," Sarah announced from behind me, her nose wrinkling with distaste.

I felt my heart stop. Oh god no. No. I would not allow this to happen to her. The Cullen's ruined my life by coming into town and forcing me to phase into a giant wolf; I would not allow the same thing to happen to my daughter. I looked over at Embry and his jaw was clenched. I knew he felt the same. We would do anything to protect our children.

"Please, go and don't come back," I said softly, my voice pleading and Bella's eyes flashed with anger.

"I don't know who you think you are Leah.."

"She is worried our appearance will cause her daughter to change," Edward interrupted quickly, and Bella stopped her tirade and looked over Embry and I then to Sarah who was standing there confused. A look of understanding came over Bella's face.

"I don't want her life ruined like mine was," I whispered clutching Embry's hand for support and he placed a loving arm around my shoulders, "I have a life here now, and I don't need any of you around ruining it."

"You have my life!" Bella yelled in outrage and a silence fell over all of us.

She had hurt Edward with that comment; I could see it on his chiseled face. He had taken this away from her, this family, her father, having more than one child, growing old. Edward placed Bella's coat around her shoulders and they made to leave but Bella stopped to turn back to me.

"Your gave it up Bella," I told her coldly, then I gave a smirk, "It's mine now."

AN: This has been in my head for a long while, so I figured what the heck. May as well use it in the competition.


End file.
